Calypso's Curse
by Epona's Chosen
Summary: "The Roman's Queen, poisoned by Calypso's Curse. To be freed by true love's touch, the Greek who isn't called a hero but he is one all the same." Reyna flinched, for more reasons than one. First was the eerie way Rachel spoke, second was when she realised it was a prophecy, and thirdly, was when she realised it was probably about her. LeoxReyna.


**Here it is... my first Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus oneshot! I started this months ago but inspiration hit me and well... here it is!**

* * *

"So how do you like Camp Half-Blood, Reyna?" inquired Leo from where he sat opposite her around the campfire.

"It's... different," she said, glancing around. It felt like a vacation, if anything. It was so much more relaxed than Camp Jupiter. "I like it," she added on the end.

Apollo's kids were preparing to start the sing along as usual. She tilted her head up to the sky, thinking of home. She'd been here for two weeks and she missed the order and systematic way somewhat, a lot of the time here it felt like barely organised chaos. She had had a good time here; she just didn't laugh or smile much. At least, not anymore; Jason used to be able to make her laugh, but he was now taken and dedicated a lot of his time to Piper. _Piper_, the daughter of Aphrodite, how could she ever compete with that? It had been alright when Percy had come along, she thought just maybe she had a chance until she realised Annabeth had taken his heart a long time ago. She couldn't compete with Annabeth, she was perfect for Percy; they balanced each other out and Reyna didn't truly want to ruin that.

She could see said perfect couple cuddled together to her left, whispering in each other's ears and she felt her heart burn with jealously. Nobody was ever going to treat her like that. She was actually rather uncomfortable, as to her right was Hazel and Frank, they weren't quite a close but their hands were still shyly linked. She looked back at the fire and saw Leo's impish grin just past it, his eyes reflecting the flames. She rolled her eyes. He constantly flirted badly with her, though she suspected it was more of a defence now because when she'd found him in the forges in his territory he barely even tried to hit on her. He'd explained how the inventions worked and she'd actually found it quite enjoyable. She'd even laughed.

Leo had turned his attention to Rachel and was making her laugh. Leo and Rachel had become bizarrely attached, like siblings. He'd turned that cave of hers into a luxury abode. Reyna watched their exchange, she definitely felt left out. It seemed that cold exteriors didn't get you much in the Greek camp. Part of her wanted to join in with the fun and just let go, but she couldn't. She was the strong, tough praetor – not a carefree girl.

"Rachel?" she heard Leo ask, and saw him touching her shoulder gently.

"_The Roman's Queen,_

_Poisoned by Calypso's Curse._

_To be freed by true love's touch,_

_The Greek who isn't called a hero but he is one all the same."_

Reyna flinched, for more reasons than one. First was the eerie way Rachel spoke, second was when she realised it was a prophecy and thirdly, was when she realised it was probably about _her_. Rachel coughed slightly and Leo wrapped his arm comfortingly around her.

"The Roman's Queen?" Hazel repeated and looked to Reyna. "Well, that's clearly you." Reyna gulped subtly. "But what's Calypso's Curse?"

Both Percy and Annabeth had come out of there bubble quickly and glanced at each other.

"Calypso's curse," Annabeth started. "She lived on Ogygia, an island that she could never leave. Every so often, the Gods sent her a hero for her to befriend. All the heroes sent to her attract her, so she falls in love with them. But, the Fates are cruel, and they always send someone who will break her heart, and never stay."

"However, Reyna isn't trapped on an island," Frank pointed out.

"The Gods sent that curse, when she supported her father in the war. I doubt it's an Olympian God that cursed you, Reyna," Percy inputted. "So the curse wouldn't be identical, just similar."

"But it explains a lot," Annabeth said, studying Reyna. "Why you fell for Jason, and then he left you, and why you fell for Percy – that's almost identical to when Percy met Calypso. If you weren't cursed, you might not even feel any attraction to them."

Reyna just sat there silently in shock. Who had cursed her? She could see a couple of jealous girls in Camp Jupiter wishing it upon her, if they knew anything of the curse. And now her love life was being planned out for her? She didn't even get a choice in her _true love_. She stood up sharply, fierce anger slipping over her features. And to make it worse, Annabeth was spouting her feelings.

"This is ridiculous," she snapped, "my life is _not_ being planned out for me. I will solve it myself. I will find who put the curse on me and make _them_ remove it." She stood up and stormed away from the campers. She never lost her cool, but her feelings weren't supposed to be public knowledge.

* * *

The crowd around the fire was left in silence before they all started to slip away, leaving Percy, Annabeth, Hazel, Frank, Leo and Rachel.

"I think maybe I should go and try to talk to her, see if I can calm her down," Hazel said, softly and let go of Frank's hand. Annabeth seemed to realise she shouldn't have said it quite like she did and nodded. Hazel headed off in the direction Reyna had taken.

"I think we should figure out the rest of the prophecy," Frank said and sat back down. "_The Greek who isn't called a hero but he is one all the same_?"

"I suppose it had to be someone here then and a guy, obviously," Rachel said, glumly. "I wish my prophecies had better timing."

"Who isn't called a hero but is one?" Percy asked, confused.

Leo sat watching them. He could rule himself out. He wasn't a hero, he was a mechanic. He did have to wonder if he'd also been cursed though, thinking about his track record. Of course, that could be put down to stupid taste. He had to admit, Khione was a very bad idea. And he didn't love any of them, or make friends with them.

"It could be Leo," Annabeth said and Leo jerked out of his thoughts to find everyone staring at him.

"Me? What could be me?" he asked. Frank erupted with laughter.

"Leo? Leo and _Reyna_?" he said between guffaws. Leo went bright red for a moment before joining Frank in his laughter. It did sound ridiculous. Rachel, Percy and Annabeth continued to stare at Leo and their laughter died out awkwardly.

"You guys aren't taking that seriously are you?" Leo asked, warily.

"Everyone does underestimate what you've done. We'd have gotten nowhere without you, so it could apply to you. You are a hero," Percy said. Leo's eyebrow quirked and he glanced around.

"Well, if it is me, then Reyna's screwed because I'm the last person she'd go for."

"Got that right, it would be uproar, considering they still blame you a little for the attack when we first met," Frank said. Leo's expression darkened slightly at the memory.

"It could be Nico?" Leo said. "I mean, children of Hades are rarely looked at as heroes."

"Possibly," Annabeth admitted. "But I think it's you."

* * *

"Reyna?" Hazel called out as she made her way towards the stables. She knew the praetor found comfort in the pegasi and horses.

"I don't want to talk, Hazel," Reyna said, coolly.

"Tough, you're not getting a choice," she answered as she walked into the stable. She didn't care if she was disobeying her praetor, they needed to talk.

Reyna shot her a piercing glare but didn't comment. "I don't want to be forced into a relationship," she said, quietly.

"I can see why you'd feel that way," Hazel said, fussing over one of the horses. "But I can tell you that you'll probably end up wanting the relationship in some way. They're your true love, you're meant to be with them – like Percy and Annabeth, that's true love."

Reyna sighed. "But who is it?"

"I don't know, I think they're discussing it," she replied and Reyna growled frustrated.

"You'd think they'd be a bit gentler? This is my life, not just a riddle," she muttered.

"I know, but they just want to help. Let's go to the cabin, talk about it in the morning."

Reyna followed Hazel to their cabin, it didn't have any features - it was just plain with a purple door. They'd decided it would be better if it wasn't decorated in Roman symbols but inside there was an eagle statue to remind them of home.

She curled up under the covers, her eyes landing on her SPQR tattoo on her wrist. She sighed and pulled the covers closer. Who could her true love be? A hero who wasn't called one; that ruled out Percy and Jason; she reminded herself that she probably wasn't really in love with them, it was just the curse and tried to start thinking about who else it could be. Everyone in the seven was taken, unless you counted Leo.

Oh Jupiter, it couldn't be Leo, could it? Reyna almost bolted upright in horror. Then she relaxed. It couldn't be him; he wasn't a hero. Or was he? He'd done a lot to help. Reyna began to panic again. She couldn't possibly be in love with Leo, it would cause chaos. He may be kind of attractive in a cute-hot sort of way, but them, together? It could never happen.

She decided to think about who cursed her instead. She hadn't met many who could have placed such a curse on her on her quests. They were usually just monsters. She went back further in her life, to Circe's island. Then she knew who it was, the only one who could have...

* * *

Morning came and stares followed Reyna wherever she went, along with a couple of hopeful looks from guys. She kept her head high and went to find the others who were eating breakfast. Her eyes scanned the tables; Annabeth was disobeying the rules and sitting with Percy since Tyson was off with Ella – a relationship even Reyna had to admit was pretty adorable. Her eyes crossed Hephaestus' table where she was usually met with Leo's friendly grin but he was talking to Nyssa, or protesting judging by his annoyed expression and her teasing one. She sat with Hazel and Frank who both sent her a smile.

"Find out who cursed you?" he asked.

"I have an idea," she replied, picking at her food.

"Who?" Hazel asked, looking curiously at her.

"Circe," she said, quietly. "She knew I wasn't completely against men, I considered helping one once. I never believed Hylla when she said Circe knew, but I know she was never completely welcoming to me."

"She she cursed you, so you'd think men were nothing but heartbreakers," Frank said and Reyna nodded.

"It didn't work really, I don't hate men," she said, "and I know Jason and Percy aren't horrible pigs."

"But you need to find your true love, they think it's-," he was cut off by Hazel's hand.

"Shut up, she has to figure it out for herself or part of her love will be forced," she hissed. Frank nodded and she removed her hand.

Reyna looked around quietly. "Two weeks to fall in love," she murmured. "Impossible."

Frank and Hazel watched her, a hint of sadness in their eyes. Frank had told her quietly that they thought it was Leo who was Reyna's true love and she agreed somewhat, it did seem that he was the most likely candidate.

* * *

"It is _not_ me," Leo hissed at Nyssa.

"Leo and Reyna sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G," she said teasingly and he glared at her.

"What are you? Five?"

"No, but you are," she shot back.

"You're insufferable," he muttered.

"Ooh, big word; are you sure you don't want to kiss her, not even this much?" She measured a small gap between her fingers as she giggled.

"Oh go away, Nyssa," Leo complained. "I'm not Reyna's true love; it's probably some random Apollo kid."

"But you want it to be you, because you _fancy_ her," she said, grinning. Since the curse of Cabin Nine had been lifted, Nyssa had turned out to be nothing like the solemn girl he'd once met.

"I _do not_," he growled.

"But she's your type!" Nyssa said, "she's way out of your league."

"Oh, I'm so regretting telling you that."

"Be careful what you tell people."

"I thought we were friends," Leo said, but he was fighting a grin.

"We are, and that's why I say this," she said, "go after Reyna now, while she's vulnerable. I think it's you, and this is your best chance."

"You're saying I use her?" Leo frowned.

"No, you dolt." She whacked him over the head. "Comfort her, deal with anyone who teases her about it, and most importantly – do _not_ flirt with her."

"Why shouldn't I flirt?"

"Because when it comes to Reyna, you're dreadful at it."

"Hey!" Leo protested, pouting, and Nyssa laughed.

"But seriously, I do think you're the one the prophecy refers too," she said, softly. "She looks happiest when she's with you, it's the only time her smile and laugh is real. Of course, she's probably laughing _at_ you."

Leo scowled playfully at her. "You're such a nice friend."

"I wonder if we could get an Aphrodite's daughter to pretend to be interested in you, assuming you can catch Reyna's interest," Nyssa mused.

"No, I'm not going to make her jealous or anything even if she did fall for me."

Nyssa nodded. "Fine, just be her friend alright?"

Leo nodded.

* * *

Reyna finished her breakfast and headed off towards the lake. Whispers followed her wherever she went, along with some looks of pity and some somewhat gleeful looks. The latter surprised her, she knew she wasn't popular with the Greeks but she wasn't aware she'd stirred up hatred.

It was one of the Ares' kids who approached her first. "Hey, Roman Queen," he leered. "Perhaps I'm your true love, maybe you should-" he was cut off as a rock whacked him on the back of the head and he turned around with a menacing expression.

"Whoops! Sorry there, old chap," Leo said, cheerfully. "It seems I haven't got the firing mechanism quite right yet," he said, patting the Ares' kid on the shoulder. A way behind Leo was a catapult that had clearly been pointing at the child of Ares.

The son of Ares seemed to be debating whether or not to snap Leo's neck right there and then but Percy, Annabeth and Jason came into sight, all carrying weapons, so he settled with just giving Leo a cold glare and striding off.

"Did you just hit a son of Ares who is twice the size of you in the back of the head with a rock on purpose?" Reyna asked, raising an eyebrow at the repair boy.

"Of course not, _Reina_! How could you accuse me of such a thing?" Leo protested with a wicked grin that told her that it was entirely on purpose.

She gave him a small smile. "Thank you," she told him, sincerely.

"Do you want to hang out in Bunker Nine for a while?" Leo offered. Reyna studied his face; while it was still smiling it had a seriousness behind it that told her that he was offering her a place safe from the whispers and confrontations without an ulterior motive.

She nodded. "Yes, thank you," she said and he grinned.

"Then follow me, milady," Leo said with a mock bow before walking over to retrieve his catapult.

With Reyna's help, they managed to push the catapult back into the Bunker and Leo shoved it into a corner.

"Well, take a seat," he said, pointing to a somewhat suspicious looking metal chair by his workbench.

"It's not going to do anything when I sit on it, is it?" she asked, warily.

"Nope, well, not yet," Leo said. "It's going to be a massage chair eventually."

Reyna cautiously sat down, thankful when nothing happened. It was actually quite comfortable despite its harsh appearance.

"What are you working on?" she asked, curiously.

Leo picked up a random collection of wires. "Nothing at the moment, I'm lacking inspiration. Is there anything you need?"

Reyna looked around. "An invisibility cloak?" she suggested.

Leo laughed. "I'm not Harry Potter, _Reina_."

"Annabeth has her cap," Reyna pointed out. "And Harry Potter didn't make the cloak anyway, Death did."

Leo stared at her. "You've read Harry Potter?"

"Of course, I do read."

"You always seem so busy; I didn't think you'd have the time."

Reyna shrugged. "I wasn't always Praetor."

Leo nodded. "An invisibility cloak could be pushing it a bit, I'm talented but not that talented," he said with a smile.

"Hmm... how about a toy for Argentum and Aurum?"

"A toy," he repeated. "Something _fun_, _mi Reina_ knows about _fun_?"

"Shut it, Repair Boy," she snapped playfully. "And I'm not _your_ anything."

Leo grinned. "You're _mi amigo_."

Reyna actually looked surprised for a moment. "We're friends?"

"Yep!" Leo said, popping the 'p'. "What else would we be?"

Her smile softened for a second before flickering back to a grin. "A girl who tolerates a guy's terrible flirting because killing him would lead to another war."

He staggered backwards holding his hand to his heart with a look of feigned pain. "You want to kill me, _mi amigo_, I thought we had a special bond!"

"It's special alright," Reyna said with a grin. "You have no idea how much willpower it takes to stop myself."

"From wanting to throw yourself into my arms," Leo finished. "Ah, I totally understand, _Reina_, but feel free to, honestly, I do not mind."

She laughed. "You're delusional," she said.

"You love me really," Leo said with a grin.

"Mmhmm, sure," she said. "Now about this toy?"

Leo turned back to his workbench. "What kind of toy?"

"I don't know, you're the inventor," she said.

"Fine, fine, I'll think of something," he said.

For the next few hours Leo worked on a toy for Reyna's dogs and despite her pestering, he refused to tell her what it was. She had given up eventually and had settled for watching him and trying to figure it out for herself instead.

They both jumped when they heard a loud banging on the door. "LEO! IT'S LUNCH TIME!"

"Nyssa," Leo said, walking over to the door and opening it. "What can I do for you, sis?"

"Lunch started ten minutes ago, have you seen Reyna? Jason and Percy are looking for- oh," she said, spotting Reyna sitting on the chair by the workbench.

"You two have been in here this whole time?" she asked, suspiciously.

"Yes," Leo said, nodding for her to come in.

Nyssa shook her head. "No, I'm going back to lunch," she said. "Are you two coming?"

Leo glanced back at Reyna who looked distinctly uncomfortable with the idea.

"No, could do you me a favour and bring some food here though? And tell Percy and Jason that she's alright," he said.

Nyssa nodded, giving Leo a smile. "I still think it's you," she said, softly, and skipped off back to finish her lunch.

Leo closed the door and walked back over to Reyna. "Thank you," she told him.

He shrugged. "It's no problem," he said, picking up the wires and fiddling with them. "But you'll have to go out there at some point."

"I know," she said with a sigh. "But Annabeth is treating it like a riddle, Piper wants to meddle, and everyone else is just whispering – you know some of them look _glad_ that I'm cursed."

Leo nodded and leant on the chair's arm. "I'll hit as many people with rocks as necessary, they won't kill me – I'm one of the seven."

Reyna gave a weak laugh. "I thought that Ares' kid was going too."

He chuckled. "So did I for a moment."

"I'd have stopped him – probably," she said with a smile.

"Glad to know I can count on you!" he replied with his typical impish grin.

"Of course you can," she teased.

"Listen, Reyna, though about this curse," he started, his voice turning serious.

"No, Valdez, I'm going to deal with it myself," she said, holding up her hand to stop him talking.

He sighed. "I'm here if you need help, even if it's just to hide," he promised her.

Reyna nodded. "Thank you – again."

* * *

As the days passed, Reyna spent more and more time in Bunker Nine with Leo. She wasn't even there to hide anymore; she was finding that she quite enjoyed his company. He made her laugh and smile constantly and she found that she lowered her Praetor guards while there. She was sure Leo had noticed how much freer she was when it was just the two of them. When she was back in the public eye, even when it was just with Jason, Hazel, etc: she was still a lot more defensive and less carefree than she was in the Bunker.

While she knew Annabeth, Piper, and Hazel were still concerned with the curse on Reyna's head, it wasn't brought up and the whispers and stares had died off yet she still couldn't bring herself to choose someone else's company over Leo's.

It was late one evening when she realised why she felt this way. She had just been watching him meddle with an upgrade design for the Argo II with the back light of the roaring fire when she found out she wasn't _watching_, she was _staring_, _ogling_, even. He seemed to have forgotten she was there when he'd taken his t-shirt off so it didn't get burnt while he messed around with removing things from the fire – when he'd put his entire arm in she'd had to stifle a gasp. But occasionally the light played across his chest and she'd noticed that instead of the skinny, scrawny body she'd been expecting, he had _muscles_. He had to be as strong as Jason and Percy easily. She figured that it wasn't exactly easy work spending your life making things in a hot, sweaty environment and he must have gained his sculpted chest by lugging heavy pieces of equipment around instead of taking up a sword. His hair had become messier than usual, hanging around his face which held an intense, concentrated expression on it. She found herself wanting to run her fingers through his rumpled dark hair and mess it up just a little more.

_Leo Valdez was actually kinda sexy._

The thought made her physically jump and she forced her to avert her eyes. No, she wasn't meant to be _attracted_ to him. The prophecy came back to her, full force. _The Greek who isn't called a hero but he is one all the same._

After all the time she'd spent with him, it was clear to her that Leo was truly a Greek hero. He dedicated his time to providing items to keep the other heroes safe and ready for action. Yet he was never given credit and he didn't openly complain about it either. A silent hero, maybe he didn't even know he was one himself.

She tried to squelch the thought of Leo being her true love. It would wreak havoc if the Romans found out – they still hadn't forgiven him after all. There was also the distance. She would only have him for a week before they were ripped apart.

That thought hurt a lot more than she thought it would.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts. No, it wasn't Leo, it was just because he'd shown her kindness over the week instead of getting involved in her business, it was rational reaction – it probably had a medical name somewhere.

But what if he really was her true love?

And if she left without knowing, when would be the next time she could find out?

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't see Leo approach until he called her name softly.

"Leo!" she said, startled and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"What are you still doing here? It's past curfew, I thought you'd left hours ago."

Reyna looked at a loss for words. "Is it? I hadn't noticed," she said, standing up only to have him push her back down.

"You can't go now, the harpies are out there," he told her firmly. "I'll make up one of the beds on the Argo for you."

She gave him a surprised but grateful smile and nodded. "Thank you."

He gave her a smile before heading over to the Argo and climbing aboard. A few minutes later he appeared on deck and waved her over. She climbed aboard and he led her down to the bedroom he'd set up for her. He waited at the door while she looked around.

"Sleep well," he told her. "I'll be working by the fires if you need anything."

She walked quickly over to him and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "You're the best," she whispered and he smiled before returning the hug.

"And you're tired," he said, letting go of her. He wasn't going to take advantage of her while she was sleep deprived and vulnerable – well, as vulnerable as the scary Roman Praetor could get.

She nodded and let him go, walking over to the bed and crawling in as he closed the door and returned to his work.

* * *

She found herself sitting in an armoury surrounded by magical weapons. She noticed her mother sitting on a chair, her hands deftly cleaning a gun.

"Hello, Reyna," she said, looking up at her daughter.

"Mom," Reyna said, surprised. "Why am I here?"

Her mother raised an eyebrow. "Because I wished to talk with you, daughter, about this curse that has been placed upon you."

"Sorry," she said, hastily. "I didn't mean any disrespect."

"It is alright," her mother replied. "About this curse, I am glad you have finally been provided with a solution to escape it."

"You already knew?"

"Of course I did, and I've noticed your internal battle about who it is that will free you."

"Do you know who it is?"

"Yes," Bellona said. "And I have to say I'm somewhat surprised. A Greek son of Hephaestus, not even a warrior, is destined for my daughter. Outrageous."

"It is Leo?"

"Of course! Who else could it be? I had such high expectations of you and you fall in love with a worthless mechanic."

"He isn't worthless," she snapped defensively.

"Excuse me?" Bellona said, rising to her feet.

"I said, he isn't worthless," Reyna repeated somewhat shakily. "He's kind and sweet and funny and he's a hero."

"A _hero_, Reyna? Really?" her mother said with a derisive laugh.

"Yes! He _built_ the Argo II, we couldn't have done anything without him!" she said, fiercely.

"He also destroyed your camp," Bellona reminded her.

"He was _possessed_!" Reyna yelled. "I love him, and there's _nothing_ you can do about it. Not even Hera could separate true love."

Bellona scowled at her daughter. "This is not how someone with your position should behave."

"I do not care how I _should_ behave anymore," she said, calmly. "I am their Praetor and they will respect my decisions, not that my personal life is any of their business."

"I am disappointed in you, Reyna."

* * *

Reyna woke up with a start, looking around quickly for her mother and was relieved that she wasn't there. She sat up, thinking over her conversation and took a shaky breath when she'd admitted that she was in love with Leo, quite proudly too. She looked out of the window and found Leo was still working on something by the fire and she slowly climbed out bed.

If he was her true love, then she had nothing to be scared of, right?

She silently made her way out onto deck and then onto the ground. Watching him from a distance for a moment, she felt a blush working its way onto her cheeks and her heart started to beat a bit more rapidly. After a deep breath, she took a step forward and then another, and another, before she came to halt behind him.

"Leo...?" she said, softly.

He jumped several feet in the air – something he denied vehemently later- and turned to face her.

"Reyna, are you okay?"

She nodded, suddenly unsure what she was actually planning on doing. "Yeah... yes, I'm fine."

Leo wiped the oil and grease of his hands with a rag and studied her. "No, you're not. What happened?"

"My mom came to talk to me."

He reached out and pulled her flush against his bare, hot chest, a contrast to her coolness of herself. She was grateful and she rested her head on his shoulder, inhaling the scent of oil and heat.

"What did she say?"

"She's disappointed in me."

"What? That's ridiculous, why?"

"Because of who my true love is..." she said, cautiously.

Leo frowned but continued to rub comfortingly circles on her back. He had been falling hard for Reyna ever since the first she spent in his Bunker, but he'd taken Nyssa's advice and kept all flirting light-hearted and on a teasing level and focused more on being her friend. Now what if she'd fallen for someone else?

"Who is it?" he finally said past the lump that had formed in his throat.

"A hero," she said softly and Leo's heart dropped, landing with a hollow thunk in his stomach – at least that's what he imagined it sounded like. She didn't love him. Of course she wouldn't.

"That's informative, which one?" he asked, not allowing the sadness into his voice.

"One that doesn't know he is one," she said, looking up at him. She played absently with the ends of his hair and Leo's breath caught.

"A name would be more helpful," he choked out.

"Leo," she said, smiling softly.

"That's my name," he said, then his eyes widened slightly and her smile spread a little further across her face. "Wait... me? You fell in love with _me_?"

Reyna giggled, much to Leo's confusion. "Yes, you idiot, you."

"Oh... wow," he said, holding her a little tighter. "I knew you loved me."

She smiled and pulled him down a little. "If you recall, I never actually denied that."

Leo grinned. "Does that mean I can finally kiss you?"

"Yes, it does."

He smiled brightly and gently pressed his lips to hers. Reyna's fingers automatically slipped into his hair, running her fingers through the strands with a satisfied smile. His lips quirked into a grin against hers as he kissed her before pulling back.

"I love you, too, _mi Reina_."

Reyna felt a rush of warmth flood to her face and she couldn't stop the ridiculously happy smile that graced her lips.

_Thanks Circe, I wouldn't be here without you_, she thought, happily.

* * *

**I am actually quite proud of that. I am a terrible proof reading so please let me know if there's any mistakes! Or just let me know what you think!**

**- Rhiannon**


End file.
